Baño de Avión
by BtrNmKpfan
Summary: Que pasaria si James y Logan pelean en en el avion cuando es de noche...


Hola les traigo otro fic espero que lo disfruten dejen reviews ;D

* * *

Después de dar su concierto, de salvar al mundo y de dar su paseo por toda Inglaterra los chicos viajan a su próximo destino que sería Paris, Francia. Los chicos se encontraban en el avión durmiendo porque ya era de noche, excepto por Logan y James que se encontraban despiertos ya que habían cambiado de lugar y Logan estaba leyendo un libro y para poder hacer esto tenía que tener la luz prendida, por supuesto que esto le molestaba al Castaño ya que la luz le daba en toda la cara pero se entretenía con la música que tenía en su iPod.

-Logan debo hablar contigo-dijo James quitándose los audífonos.

-¿Qué quieres James?-decía molesto mientras seguía leyendo su libro

-¿Por qué estas así conmigo?, después de que diéramos el concierto no me has hablado ni siquiera para pedirme algo-le suplico James

-Todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarme que, ¿Por qué estoy así?, es porque besaste a esa chica Penny Lane-

-Pero tú y yo termínanos hace 3 semanas-le recordó el Castaño al Pálido

-Y crees que eso te da el derecho de besar a cualquiera que se te atraviese-

-Yo no la bese, ella fue la que puso sus labios contra los míos-

-Pero tu querías eso, o ¿me equivoco?-

-Logan Mitchell, ¿estas celoso?-le pregunto James

-Primero tú respóndeme-le exigió el Pálido

-Sí, pero solo porque quería saber que era besar a una chica extranjera-Logan rodo los ojos-Ahora tu respóndeme-

-Estoy celoso, ¿y qué?-

-Pues es que no deberías tener ese comportamiento, te recuerdo que terminamos-

-Si pero qué tal si todavía siento algo por ti-miro a James a los ojos-¿Y para que querías probar otros labios?, no te alcanzo besar los míos por 4 meses,2 semanas,6 dias,16 horas y 7 minutos antes de terminar-le reclamo Logan a James

-Hasta contaste el tiempo que estuvimos juntos-se sorprendió al escuchar al Pálido hablar

-Eso quiere decir que tu no lo hiciste-sentía que ya iba a romper en llanto

-Claro que si lo hice, solo pensaba que tú lo habías olvidado por completo-Logan no aguanto mucho y se le salió una lagrima y James se la limpio con su pulgar como todo un caballero que es-¿Por qué lloras?-

-Cómo puedes pensar que lo olvidaría si tú eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado-

-Lo se soy un estúpido por haber creído que lo nuestro había terminado-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-se le quedo viendo todavía con los ojos llorosos

-Lo que quiero decir es que…-se agacho un poco y tomo la mano de Logan-¿Quisieras ser mi novio de nuevo?

-Claro que si James, acepto-y los dos se unieron en un beso como para nunca soltarse y alejarse uno del otro pero se separaron porque el Pálido quería hablar-James-atrajo la mirada de alto-Recuerdas que a los dos meses que salíamos me pregúntate que si lo quería hacer contigo-

-Si pero me dijiste que todavía no estabas listo-

-Pues lo quiero hacer ahora-dijo un poco sonrojado

-¿Pero en dónde?-

-No vas a suponer que lo hagamos aquí, vamos al baño-

-Está bien vamos-Los dos chicos se fueron al baño y para suerte de ambos estaba desocupado.

Cuando entraron se empezaron a besar desenfrenadamente, James empezó desabrochando los pantalones de Logan para luego quitárselos y hacer lo mismo con los bóxers. Cuando se los quito noto que su pequeño Logie tenía una erección.

-Yo no conocía esa parte de ti Logie-lo miro pícaramente y después se agacho y engullo todo el miembro de su novio, empezó chupándolo lentamente pero después fue más fuerte.

-James…ya….estoy…por…-no pudo terminar su frase ya que se vino en la boca de su novio que este trago complacido toda su esencia

-Ahora es mi turno-James se quitó su cinturón y se bajó los pantalones junto con sus bóxers y Logan pudo ver la gran erección que tenía el Castaño. James subió a su novio al lavamanos y posiciono la entrada de Logan con su miembro-Estas seguro Logan-el Pálido solo asintió, James entro lentamente hasta que estuvo totalmente dentro de Logan.

-Ya puedes continuar-Logan le aviso a su novio y James comenzó a moverse lentamente y fue acelerando sus movimientos. Logan no se quedó atrás, enrollo sus piernas en la cintura de James para acercarlo más a él y comenzó a mover sus caderas al compás de las embestidas de James.

-Oh James…eres tan grande y tan ardiente-dijo Logan entre gemidos

-Guau…Yo no conocía esa parte de ti Logan-cuando el Pálido había dicho lo anterior James se calentó e hizo más fuertes sus embestidas-Logie...estoy…apunto de…-no podía coordinar sus palabras por lo excitado que estaba.

-Hazlo dentro de mí por favor…-y James obedeció, dejo lleno a logan de toda su esencia

-Logan te amo-los dos se volvieron a unir en un beso apasionado

-Yo también te amo James…pero ya te podrías salir de mí-dijo con un tono burlón

-Claro que si-el Castaño salió de los interiores de su novio, se vistieron y salieron del baño hacia sus asientos. Pero cuando llegaron se encontraron con una sorpresa.

-Se divirtieron chicos-era su amigo rubio que estaba en los asientos de Logan y James

-K-K-Kendall que haces aquí-pregunto el chico inteligente de la banda muy sonrojado

-Bueno es que me dieron ganas de ir al baño así que me levante y fui al baño iba a tocar para saber si había alguien pero de pronto escuche que alguien dijo ''Oh James eres tan grande y ardiente'', así que decidí no molestarlos-James y Logan se voltearon a ver, ellos sentían que sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza.

-Es que Kendall…nosotros…tú me entiendes-le dijo James un poco apenado-no hagas que te lo diga

-Está bien no me tienen que explicar nada y estoy feliz de que ustedes vuelvan a estar juntos-Kendall los felicito y se fue a su asiento.

-¿Te gusto Logie?-

-Sabes que sí, tú eres salvaje-dijo mientras se volvían a sentar-¡mierda!-

-¿Qué te pasa Logie?-dijo un poco preocupado

-Me duele el trasero-

-¿Te quieres acostar?-pregunto el Cataño

-Si-cuando dijo James se apresuró y levanto los recarga brazos para acostarse, Logan acomodo sus brazos y cabeza en el pecho de James, mientras que este con sus brazos cubría a Logan y apoyo su mentón en la cabeza de su pequeño Logie. Después de un buen rato los dos se quedaron dormidos pero ninguno de los dos se movía porque habían encajado el uno con el otro.

* * *

Espero lo hayan disfrutado y no se hayan traumado xD


End file.
